Almost Broken
by AdmiralBobbery
Summary: An AU take on what might have happened if Eren had killed Mikasa during the mission to seal the wall. One-shot.


_Almost Broken_

**A/N: This little one-shot is just an AU take on what might have happened if Eren had killed Mikasa when he swung at her during the mission to move the boulder. **

Swinging down from the last rooftop he had embedded his 3D Maneuvering Device into, Eren clamped his teeth down on his hand. A tiny splash of crimson erupted from the self-inflicted wound, but nothing serious. Hitting the ground, Eren became engulfed in an alarming explosion of smoke and light.

_Come on Eren…we believe in you…_

Emerging from the haze, Eren's Titan Form let out a massive growl. Its cry pierced the heavens, drowning out any other sound made behind the walls at the time. From the Trost district to Wall Sina, it could be heard.

Standing there, arms by his side, the Titan known as Eren turned its glowing green eyes to the closest human it could detect. On the rooftop by his side, Mikasa smiled.

_He did it…now, we just have to seal the wall…_

Looking into Eren's eyes, Mikasa found the courage to grin at him. Despite this horrific transformation, he was still Eren. A weapon to save them from this terrible fate. All this time, she knew Eren was important…but how important he would become had never manifested itself in her mind. Now, as Eren stood before her, she believed in him.

Snarling, Eren raised his fist. Mikasa opened her mouth…she could see behind those eyes. It was not kindness or determination that existed behind them. Hunger…intense flares of hunger burned behind those electric green eyes. With a roar of might, Eren took his fist and brought it down upon the roof. Paralyzed by the sudden mutation in Eren, Mikasa stood there.

"Ackerman!" Someone screamed.

The impact of Eren's fist drove deep down into the roof. Mikasa was snapped by the blow instantly. Her body slammed into the crater formed by the punch, toppling onto the floor below the obliterated roof. Her mouth dripped puddles of blood…her bones protruded from her body. The force of the impact had decimated her frame. With one look towards the sky…she died.

Silence rolled in off the clouds. The three squads dispatched on the mission stood there in shock. No one could utter forth a single word.

Eren screamed. Raising his arms, he let out a terrifying yell fit to shake the earth. Rivaling the deepest booms of thunder, his cries split the ears of those listening. Slamming his feet down upon the ground, the Titan in Eren shambled forth.

"H-he's gone rogue!" Squad Leader Ian screamed. Reaching down to his side, the man grabbed a red signal flare. Covering his ear, he held the small gun up towards the sky. Pulling the trigger, the trail of crimson smoke ascended into the air.

From the partition between the walls, General Pixis scowled.

"Red flare confirmed, sir!" Someone cried out to him.

"T-they've failed!" Another soldier wailed in desperation.

"Send in additional support," Pixis commanded. "Extract the elite troops."

By the boulder, Eren ignored his duties. The Titan on the outside was raring to kill. Within, however, Eren seized uncontrollably behind his muscular bonds. His eyes had seen the event, yet a part of his subconscious had willed him to lash out.

_S-s-she's…I-I…Dear God…M-Mikasa…M-MIKASA!_

Shivering within the bonds of his Titan form, Eren's free eye clouded over with mist. He had unwillingly slain his family. Although they were not bound by blood…Mikasa was a sister to him. H-he…he had killed her.

Eren knew that if he were to escape this form, he would be trialed and executed. There would be no judgment passed other than that. He had killed Mikasa…the one person who should have been able to control him in this form. With that evidence before him…none would listen.

Regaining control of himself, Eren willed it that he escaped. He trundled throughout the Trost District, easily executing any Titans that came across his path. He moved without mercy or reason. Only misery and madness willed him to move forward.

_All this time…I-I…she was more than family…she…I-I…l-lov…_

Eren could not confirm the thought by thinking it. Burying the emotion, he moved forward. Perhaps he would see what the outside world looked like now…


End file.
